


After Hours

by JenBullbennycolonfan23



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenBullbennycolonfan23/pseuds/JenBullbennycolonfan23
Summary: Mike Dodds and an original character girlfriend who he lives with. She works for ADA Carisi as his secretary and executive assistant. Renee is brunette and half Italian and Cuban.  She’s also smart and keeps Mike on his toes.  The squad knows about her and I decided Mike is Lieutenant under Captain Benson whole Fin and Nick Amaro are sergeants .  There are a few new detectives including Kat as well.
Relationships: Mike Dodds/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Renee heard him open the door and then his dog getting excited. He had rescued the three legged Boston Terrier mix one weekend and Dino had become family. She stirred he sauce for the pasta she had made for dinner and hummed along with the Sinatra playlist that she had on the kitchen IPod dock. Footsteps came up beside her and then she felt his kiss on her cheek. “ That smells amazing sweetheart .” Her hand touched his face. “ It needs another minute or so . You have time to change into something more comfortable Mikey.”  
He smiled. “ All right then , it was cold out today so I think I feel like a good sweatshirt .” She nodded. “ All right I’ll see you in a few.” He smiled. “ Absolutely.” Then she heard him go into their bedroom and do what he usually did which was lock his gun up and give Dino a belly rub when he followed him to the bedroom and his pillow and blanket on the floor. He would probably come out wearing sweats or his pajama pants and a long sleeved t shirt. She liked him when he was casual and had his end of the workday stubble happening . That was her Mike even though she knew him in lieutenant mode as well. She finished the pasta and added it to the sauce just as Mike came back to the kitchen. He got their plates out for them and some forks. She smiled. “ Thank you baby.” “ You’re welcome .” Then they sat down to eat with their pasta and some salad. There was a loose meatball on Mike’s plate so he tossed it to Dino.” Renee laughed. “ Good thing I used ground turkey, his stomach gets upset with ground beef.” Then they ate and talked a little. “ What do you know about Rafael Barba?”  
“ Other than he’s married to your boss and they are happy not much. He teaches law at NYU now I think. Used to be our prosecutor at SVU for a time. He’s a good guy, why do you ask?”  
“ Well I know next month at our office holiday party he’s on the guest list.” Mike nodded. “ You‘ll like him honey . He’s got a soft spot for rescue dogs. Think he might have a Terrier mix.”  
“ All right .” “ Do you feel like a fire tonight ?” “ We could curl up since we don’t have early mornings tommorrow.” She ran her hand up Mikes muscular arm.  
“ Sure I’d like that . After we clean up the dishes , I’ll get the blanket and get the fire going.”  
“ And I can go slip into my evening wear. I know something you’ll like.”  
He smiled. “ Someone was shopping.”  
“ Well it is your favorite color.” She winked at him .  
They cleaned up the table and the extra pasta and the dishes. Then she went to the bedroom to change and Mike started a fire in their fireplace and then got their favorite blanket. It was one his grandmother had made and it was very soft and warm. After a little while Renee came out with her hair loose and down and in men’s style pajamas in emerald green. She slipped onto the couch beside Mike and his jaw dropped. “ Wow those are perfect on you . I love the color.” He pulled her into his arms under the blanket and kissed her.  
“ I’m glad you approve. They were on sale.” She smiled and her face was a little pink.  
“ You’re beautiful angel and I am so damn lucky to have you in my life .”


	2. Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spend the night together .

The Dodds/ Genovese living room: The fire crackled a little in the fireplace while Mike and Renee were curled in each other’s arms. Mike exhaled slowly. “ This is nice , I could get used to evenings like this with you.” Renee slid her hand under his white t shirt. “ Me too .” She gently ran her fingers over his abdominal muscles for a little while . “ Inspecting my six pack again angel?” “ I like it a little cuddly, don’t worry you’re in perfect form Lieutenant.” He laughed and then kissed her for a moment. “ Do you want to stay out here all night or go to the bedroom?” His hand was in the back of her hair gently playing with the curls that were normally tamer when she was in work mode and usually pulled up off of her head at her office.  
“ Well I think we should go to bed. I know you’ve fallen asleep on this couch now and then and I know it gives you a kink in your neck the next day. “ She ran her hand over his jawline gently for a moment. “ All right let me put the fire out and then I’ll meet you and Dino in a few minutes in the bedroom.” She nodded and got up slowly while giving him another kiss. Dino followed her down the hall . Mike stretched and yawned softly and then made sure the fir was out before he went back the short hall to their bedroom. He saw that Dino had sprawls out on his pillow and blanket and was asleep. Then he walked to their bed with its deep blue linens on it and warm blankets and after taking his t shirt off slid into his side. He found Renee and moved her gently into his arms with her back against his chest . Then he gently kissed between her lower earlobe and her collarbone .” She sighed. “ I love you Michael so much . When you touch me it makes me feel so special. Sets me on fire.”  
Mike’s face got a little pink. “ Sweetheart.” He said softly. Then the light above them clicked off and they moved into each other’s arms with tender but passionate kisses and touches. Neither one had known such love as they had found together. Life was good. Then they eventually relaxed into dreamland but they both were secure in each other’s arms.


	3. Holiday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Renee go to the party for ADA Carisi’s staff . The venue chosen is a cozy place where people can talk with a little music playing and also have good food and drinks. Sonny wanted it casual and home like and a friend of his family owns it .

Renee held Mike’s hand in hers as they walked into the building where her office party was located. “ Wow this place is nice and it looks cozy.” Mike said as they found a place to put their coats. “ Have I mentioned you look stunning tonight?” He spoke softly into her left ear.   
“ Thank you honey.” Renee smiled at him. “ You look pretty dapper yourself.” Then she saw her boss walking toward them with a shorter man with a well groomed beard who had a black suit on with a deep red shirt and no tie. “ Mike , good to see you.” Sonny shook his hand and patted his shoulder. “ Good to see you too Renee.” She smiled . Then Sonny said “ This is my husband Rafael Barba - Carisi. He teaches criminal law at NYU.”  
Rafael smiled. “ So this is the woman who keeps you organized Dominick.” He held his hand out to Renee. “ I hear we leave an admiration for terriers.” He pulled out his cell phone and unlocked the home screen. “ This is Hamilton.” “ The rescue named him though I do love the music for that show.” Renee smiled. “ He’s cute, Jack Russell mix?” “ That and Wheaten.”  
Renee got her phone out of her small purse and found a picture of Dino and Mike sprawled on their couch. “ Dino is all Boston. He’s mainly Mike’s dog but he will sleep on the foot of my sis of the bed when Mike works late.” The two couples chatted a while and then went to find seats .  
Renee said “ Well that went well I think.” Mike nodded. “ I knew it would they are both good men.”  
“ So when did they get together ?” Renee asked. “ I only know Sonny or Dominick in the office now and he’s been married for a while .”  
“ They met when Sonny was a detective at SVU . At first they were only coworkers. Rafael helped Sonny with law school and with studying for the bar exam. When he passed it he stayed with us for a while until Barba retired . Then he got the job . They got married in the Hamptons at this little inn. I was best man and Captain Benson stood up for Rafael. “ It was simple and nice. They went to Hawaii on their honeymoon .”  
“ Sounds nice. They seem very happy.” Then a server came around to take drink orders for them since the main meal would be served buffet style . It was a nice relaxed office party .


	4. The other family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casual pizza and snacks night at Olivia Bensons apartment.. Renee gets to meet Mike’s work family for the first time and yet be comfortable with no pressure .

“ I hope your Captain will like the bath product package I picked out. You said she likes lilac so I went with some light florals from my friends shop. “ Renee said while they were in the hallway. Mike smiled. “ It will be perfect honey, she will love it.” He held her hand in his and then knocked on Olivias door gently with his free hand that wasn’t carrying heir gift bag . The door was opened by a small boy who smiled up at Mike. “ Hi Mike and hi pretty lady.” Mike smiled. “ Noah this is my friend Renee.” Then Noah stood back from the door and let them inside . “ He’s a charmer.” The small boy went to play with a blonde little girl in the corner. Then Olivia came out of another room. “ Hey Mike, you must be Renee.”  
Renée’ smiled. “ Nice to mees you Captain Benson.” Olivia smiled. “ That’s at the squadron , it’s Olivia here or Liv.” “ Well then all right Olivia.” The two women went to where the others were gathered and talking. Mike introduced them around. There was a black cat sprawled out on the top of the couch casually . “ That’s Onyx, she came with me .” A man who looked older than some of the people there but who was Cuban American walked over with a slight limp. “ Nick Amaro , I work with Mike and live here. I am a sergeant at SVU but I’m mostly on desk duty with the victims. Knee gives me some trouble old injury.” He shrugged. Renee said “ I think I have seen you around the office sometimes. “   
Nick smiled. “ You have I tend to generate a lot of paper work for your boss.”  
Then Olivia said that the food was ready and everyone moved to the one room to begin making up plates to snack from as well as looking for drinks and places to sit. Mike and Renee walked over to he window seat and sat down there .Mike held her hand and she said “ I think I like these people. They are so welcoming .”   
“ Well the NYPD is family and when you are with one of us you become part of it.”  
“ I like that . It’s so nice. What happened to Nick’s knee.?”  
“ Well I can tell you he was shot. I know it was by Noah’s birth father. Nick is his father in all the ways it matters. Olivia is also the mother that he has always known.” Renee nodded. “ Family in my mind come from the heart and not only blood.” Mike kissed her cheek and then they ate their food. It was a fun evening with relaxed conversation and a good way to start a weekend ..


End file.
